Problem solved
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: Grissom and Sara argue...Greg helps them out...strong M rating ;-


A/N I was in the mood for some angst/smut and this…this is my way of dealing with it. Hope you enjoy. (Excuse the Christmas theme…I've been working with some special people who start decorating for Christmas in September) Warning Big M rating ;-)

Disclaimer: i don't want to own them cos then the poor CSI writers would be out of a job...i mean i'd have to employ all you fanfic writers to help me better the show...you are fantastic

* * *

The argument had been going on for days… it was a simple matter of whether or not they wanted a Christmas tree this year, stupid huh.

"I've told you, Christmas isn't exactly my type of holiday" Sara said yet again

"I celebrate Christmas, I like tradition…I like having presents under the tree and I'd like to share this with you, is it so hard?" He replied frustrated

"Yes and no, I don't mind Christmas…I just don't like the memories it drags up" She was slightly relenting but there was no way she was giving in just yet

"Greg, get out here and stop eavesdropping" Grissom dodged Sara's statement and used Greg, who was hiding under the table, to cut the argument short

"Sorry boss, you two seem to be having a…tough time" He said picking his words carefully

"That would be none of your business Greg"

"Well at least I'll know when you two stop arguing, make up sex is the best" He said enthusiastically leaving Grissom more than intrigued by the thought

"Thanks for your input, now scoot" Sara said pushing him out of the door

"No problemo, just call on Greg, he's the master of all things couple-y"

"Couple-y, is that even a word?" Grissom said as Sara sat back down

"I don't care, I want to go home and sleep…will you be home later?"

"Of course, we need time to think and cool down" he managed a weak smile but she didn't return it _for the love of being difficult_ he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't until much later that Grissom returned home, he placed his keys in the bowl on the telephone table and made his way to the kitchen

"Something smells nice" He said

"Yours is in the microwave, I got hungry and didn't know what time you'd be home"

"Well thanks for the thought; it's nice to know I haven't scared you away"

"You haven't yet and I still think we need to discuss said Christmas tree" She replied nodding towards the corner of the room where Grissom's roughly dressed Christmas tree was staring menacingly towards Sara.

"You know, I wanted this to be nice, we were away for the first two years we were together and I wanted this to be special…something we could start together…like our own tradition" He said

"But a Christmas tree, a real one…just look at the mess it's made already and Christmas isn't even here yet"

"I don't know what kind of a threat a Christmas tree has, but I'm here and we can enjoy it"

"I don't know, I just feel that the last time I was involved in festivities, wasn't exactly the way you'd imagine"

Grissom relented, a kind of solution forming in his mind incorporating an experiment to see if Greg was indeed correct about make-up sex "How about we trade this Christmas tree for a smaller one, that way it doesn't impose too much in our home and I can still have my presents placed under it"

She slowly stood up and wandered to the place he was standing, she slowly let her hand travel up the back of his shirt, her fingers trailing a path on his flesh; she leant in and kissed the side of his neck, pausing as the sound of his dinner crashing to the floor interrupted her agreement of his idea.

"We'll clean that later, I think we need to try out Greg's suggestion" She whispered

She continued her caressing pushing her body into his as he leaned back against the counter, her assault on his neck becoming more desperate and needy as she let her hands roam his body.

Somewhere in the midst of her ministrations, Grissom had been shook out of his thoughts and straight into foreplay mode, his fingers found her buttons and he began slowly taking his time to undo each one, his eyes never leaving hers as her shirt became looser… their need for one another peaked and they moved haphazardly into the bedroom.

"Saraaaa" Grissom breathed out, his arousal finally reaching boiling point

She moaned as his lips traced every inch of skin she possessed, she twirled his hair around her finger the need for his lips to be placed upon hers causing her to pull his head upwards.

"Gil" She cried as his tongue darted around his own lips wetting them so he could slide his tongue into her mouth easily

Their lips connected and imaginary sparks flew from the electric vibes passing between them, she was already trembling and he grinned at her insistence of being on top. He rolled them over and she straddled him, their bodies already sweaty and shaking.

Placing herself above him, the pleading in his eyes motivating her to allow him entrance to her inner body, they released their longing in the form of excited breaths as each moved their body in rhythm with the other.

"Oh Gil, Harder" She screamed

He complied moving slightly so that he could turn them over and pin her arms above her head, the thrusts becoming more energetic as their climax approached, they worked harder to please each other, the squeals and moans egging the other on.

"Sara" he groaned as he released inside of her, their orgasm being more intense than they'd ever experienced, freeing them from the frenzy, his breaths becoming deeper and her smile showing she was contented.

They lay there afterwards, their bodies sticky and satisfied, both enjoying the aftermath of their extremely passionate encounter.

"Thank you" She whispered as her head lay on his chest

"For what?" He asked

"For being so thoughtful about the tree and for the amazing sex" She blushed

"Your worth it" he smiled "And for once I think Greg was right"

"Right about what"

"That make-up sex is the best" He grinned earning himself a kiss on the cheek from Sara

"Well if this is the outcome, we need to disagree more often" She added and they both laughed…everything being right in their world.

* * *

The end…Well that was interesting…my first slight sex scene…hope it wasn't too bad, lt me know what you think (bad or good) :-)


End file.
